Lolita
by Tenchi Aka
Summary: Lolita, luz da minha vida, labareda da minha carne.[..]Lolita: a ponta da língua descendo em três saltos pelo céu da boca para tropeçar de leve contra os dentes. Lo.Li.Ta.' É assim que começa o Livro Lolita. Inspiração de Gaara para sua querida Matsori.


**Oi! Estou aqui com mais uma fic! Muito obrigada aqueles que estão lendo! Espero que gostem!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertece!**

* * *

**Lolita**

Lá estava ela mais uma vez... Aquela maldita escola tinha que fazer uma excursão em conjunto ao clube. Maldito clube com piscina.

Gaara a observava de longe. Ela estava com as amigas conversando na piscina. As garotas dentro da água e somente ela sentada na borda. Parecia realmente que ela queria provocá-lo.

Eles tinham se esbarrado uma vez na saída da escola ela sem fichário pois ainda era inicio de ano estava segurando os livros na mão. Depois do trombo todos estes estavam espalhados pelo chão. Ela logo se agachou para pega-los, na maior inocência havia ficado de quatro. E ainda sem o uniforme do colégio ela vestia uma calça jeans justa perto do quadril e larga mais para baixo. Sua blusa era azul-bebê, ele havia descoberto o nome da cor depois de conhecê-la, uma era regata e bem justa no corpo chegava a tampar metade do umbigo, e por cima da regata ela usava uma blusa feminina social preta de manga curta aberta.

O decote da sua blusa era bem grande, talvez por isso a blusa social que tampava um pouco dos lados, mas quando ela se agachou o ruivo pôde ver melhor o seu colo, ele ficou hipnotizado, tanto que nem a ajudou a pegar os livros. Logo em seguida desse acontecimento ele foi descobrindo pouco a pouco sobre a menina.

O Nome dela era Matsori, as amigas a chamavam de Math, o cabelo era de um castanho lindo, com brilho, ele estava grande agora, tinha crescido conforme os meses passavam, já estavam na metade do ano e a cor exata de seu olho era castanho escuro. Ela estava na oitava série.. E ele no terceiro colegial, quase se formando.

Por ser mais velho que ela, ele a chamava de minha Lolita... Pode ser que a diferença de idade entre eles não fosse grande, mas ela tem outras características que lembravam a Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov, como a sua Perversa ingenuidade... Sim perversa, era isso que Gaara achava pois a cada segundo que ela abria a boca ou subia a blusa na escola no verão para se abanar ela o provocava.

- Gaara! Sua vez de entrar! Vai lá levantador! – Neji deu um tapinha em suas costas – Gaara! GAARA? - O menino finalmente acorda de seus devaneios e olha para a quadra.

- Ah! Ele não vai jogar agora! Vai lá Kanky! – Um garoto alto se levanta e vai até a quadra, enquanto Neji senta ao lado do seu amigo – Espiando sua Lolita de novo?

- E-eu simplesmente não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça! Eu a olho de longe.. Quero.. Quero tanto poder tocar, sentir a sua pele...

- Por que você não vai lá logo e beija-a? - o moreno já perdia a paciência com o seu amigo – Olha... Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar...

- Me ajudar?? Como?? - Ele queria estar perto dela, poder tocar sua pele, poder beijá-la, Poder sentir seu corpo nu colado ao seu... E só uma esperança de que algo assim aconteça já o deixava animado.

- Minha namorada é amiga dela – ele aponta para uma garota de cabelos chocolate ao lado da Math. – Eu tenho certeza de que ela consegue deixar a Matsori sozinha no vestiário , e lá tem uma espécie de cama, uma maca.. Sei lá o que é aquilo.. É para se a menina esta passando mal ou com cólica deitar lá, é perfeito!

- É... Perfeito... Neji você me ajudaria muito se fizesse isso...

- Certo, elas vão sair da piscina uma hora antes de nós termos que ir embora. Ai você pega ela no vestiário.

- Uma hora?

- Uhun... A TenTen leva uma hora para se arrumar para sair. Acredite, já fiquei com o carro ligado uma hora na frente da casa dela esperando ela descer por que ela tinha perdido o horário... Aqui no clube não deve ser diferente.

Duas horas depois eles estavam na frente do vestiário, já eram quatro horas e as meninas tinham acabado de entrar, logo a namorada do Neji iria sair e Gaara estaria sozinho com a sua lolita. Ele podia sentir a sua excitação subindo, seu coração batia rápido e ele suava frio

- Calma, Cara! – o de olhos brancos tentava tranqüiliza-lo – Quantas mil vezes você já não fez isso? E é uma garotinha ela vai ficar na tua!

A porta do vestiário se abre, de lá saem duas garotas uma de olhos e cabelo chocolate e a outra com olhos verdes e cabelo loiro com uma mecha solta no rosto, a ultima estava receosa.

- Ela está saindo do banho - a namorada do Neji começou a falar, ele ia abraça-la e provavelmente falar "essa é a minha mina" quando ela olho com ódio para ele – Se algo de ruim acontecer a ela eu te mato Neji! – Ele se afastou com um sorriso convencido.

- É bom você gostar muito dela, ouviu? - A garota de cabelos loiros finalmente se pronunciou olhando com certa severidade para Gaara. Este sorriu, um sorriso que parecia bondoso e sincero.. Ele nunca seria capaz de ferir sua Lolita. Ela era tudo para ele... Ele era capaz de matar por ela...

- Eu a amo – ele tinha certeza de que a amava profundamente. Seu coração bateu mais forte quando ele admitiu. Nunca tinha dito para ninguém alem de si mesmo. Então as garotas se foram.

- Você vai lá dentro e eu fico aqui fora vigiando.. Se alguém vier eu impeço de entrar e bato três vezes na porta...

Gaara empurrado por Neji entra bruscamente no vestiário. Nisso ele paralisa. Ela estava bem a sua frente com só um pé em cima do banco curvada amarrando o cadarço. Ela já estava com uma de suas calças habituais de cintura baixa e um top preto.

Ela o olhava assustada ao que parece também paralisada. Ele com muito esforço sai do seu transe dando um sorriso sexy, colocando uma mão no bolso ele se aproxima dela com um olhar penetrante. O ruivo encosta a mão direita de leve no rosto da menina levantando-o fazendo ela o encarar.

- Você é tão linda. Queria ter entrado aqui minutos atrás quando você ainda estava no banho – Ele aproxima os rostos os dois podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Gaara pôde perceber que ela estava assustada e confusa. – Não precisa ficar assustada, não vou te fazer nenhum mal... Eu não seria capaz de te machucar. – A voz dele sai terna enquanto ele acariciava o rosto da menina.

- Você... Eu sempre vejo você me olhando... – antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar ele a interrompe.

- Eu te amo – Seu coração bateu mais rápido de novo mas dessa vez com uma intensidade maior, sempre tinha sonhado em dizer isso a menina – Eu te desejo – ele já começou a sentir sua ereção, suam mão direita já estava na lateral do corpo dela, passava lentamente pelas costas, barriga...

- Ótimo por que eu também te desejo... – Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir, e isso resumia tudo o que ela queria falar.

Logo ela o puxou para a espécie de cama. Gaara se sentou na mesma puxando a garota pela cintura fazendo-a sentar em seu colo com as pernas abertas. Ele beijava a boca dela com avidez.

Suas línguas não lutavam mas sim se acariciavam dentro de sua boca, fazendo movimentos que faziam os dois desejarem um ao outro cada vez mas. Entre os beijos eles acariciavam os lábios um do outro com a língua, e davam mordidinhas de leve.

Eles tiravam a roupa um do outro devagar, se provocando. Ela fazia movimentos sensuais e até que ingênuos.

Depois de tirarem as suas roupas, Gaara se deita colocando sentindo o corpo nu da garota sobre si, ele tinha vontade de beija-la por inteiro, enlouquece-la de prazer provando que cada parte do seu corpo podia sentir essa sensação.

A menina já podia sentir o sexo rijo do companheiro. Ela para de beijar a boca dele para descer para o seu pescoço e assim ir descendo os beijos devagar deixando algumas marcas vermelhas na pele branca do garoto.

Este estava impressionado, ela estava provocando-o direitinho, ele nunca teve tanto prazer nas preliminares. A boca dela era pequena mas seus lábios tão macios, sua língua tão pervertida. Seus dois corpos encostados se roçavam causando uma sensação de êxtase nos dois amantes.

A menina nem acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Sempre imaginava quando seria que o seu desejado, e agora até mesmo amado Gaara ia atacá-la dessa forma. E agora imaginava mil e uma maneiras de agradá-lo.

Quando ela atingiu com a língua a parte um pouco abaixo de seu abdômen o garoto gemeu. Seu membro pulsava de prazer. Matsori sorria satisfeita, para sua primeira vez estava se saindo muito bem. Ela ia descendo a cabeça cada vez mais. Mas de repente um certo medo abateu sobre si e ela subiu os beijos envergonhada. Gaara levanta a cabeça dela fazendo-a encarar.

- Não se preocupe, não vou te forçar a nada – Os dois sorriem, ele respirava pela boca procurando uma quantia maior de ar.

- Obrigada – ela rouba um beijo rápido mordendo e puxando de leve o lábio inferior do garoto.

- Está pronta? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. A menina diz que sim com a cabeça. Ele a faz sentar sobre o seu quadril sendo o mais gentil possível, mas a garota soltava pequenos gemidos abafados de dor fechando os olhos com força.

Gaara com as mãos na cintura da garota fazia ela se movimentar aos pouco aliviando a dor que ia sendo substituída por prazer. Os gemidos da garota começavam a ser inteiramente de prazer dando confiança ao para ruivo ir mais rápido, conforme a velocidade dos movimentos aumentava os gemidos eram mais altos.

Ele gemia como nunca antes. Podia sentir seu prazer chegar ao ápice, podia sentir que aquele momento ia acabar e ele se segurava ao máximo para prolongar o tempo e ouvir seu nome sussurrado entre os gemidos de sua lolita.

Ela por sua vez nunca sentira tanto prazer. Ter o menino dentro de si era delicioso, sua voz estava falha, sua respiração acelerada. Ela não conseguia pensar, só queria que aquilo durasse para sempre

Gaara não agüentava mais, estava no ápice de seu prazer. Então a morena sentiu seu interior ser inundado por um liquido quente, eles foram diminuindo o ritimo dos movimentos lentamente. Até ela cair sobre o peito dele tentando acalmar a sua respiração.

Ela levantou o rosto e os dois sorriram ternamente. Gaara finalmente tinha tido sua Lolita para ele.

* * *

**Então? foi meu primeiro hentai! Gostaram?? _Por favor!_** **Mandem _Reviews!_ Eu preciso sabe a sua opinião! para ficar mais confiante, ou melhorar em alguns aspectos!!**

**Beijossssss**


End file.
